The Darkness in You
by FraiseDandelion
Summary: It must be difficult for him, because physically she's Regina, she has the body he's obsessed with, the body he can never refuse. She'd known this, she'd counted on this, and judging by his reaction, she's done well in deciding to go forward with this. EvilOutlawQueen.


Title: The Darkness In You

Rated: Smutty yo'

Summary: It must be difficult for him, because physically she's Regina, she has the body he's obsessed with, the body he can never refuse. She'd known this, she'd _counted_ on this, and judging by his reaction, she's done well in deciding to go _forward_ with this.

A/N: Listen, let's just pretend Robin didn't die and he's actually a part of this 6A arc, okay? Okay. Also, this is just pure EQ/Robin smut, so no _Regina_ , sorry (?) Also, this lacks substance, and plot, it's just **smut**. Actually, this was supposed to be up one week ago with OQRoughSmut Week but naturally I couldn't finish this in time :) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it! This is for YaYa, thanks girl for being of immense help with this, I hope I stayed true to your vision. I didn't want to post it, btw, thought it was shitty (still do) but ah well! Un-betaed. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

He's hurried with his steps, expertly trekking through the damp forest floor, moves quickly over fallen leaves and mud, probably not wanting to run into some trouble on the way, not wanting to run into _her._

It's funny though, how he takes pride in himself for being in tune with his surroundings but when it comes to _this_ , to _her_ following him down this path she knows by heart, he doesn't realize _she's_ there, quiet, right behind him, eyes focusing on his tempting body from yards away as moves through bushes and trees in the dark of the night.

She follows him when he goes deeper into the woods, smirking devilishly as his pace hurries with every passing second and, oh, is that _fear_?

But suddenly he's stopping abruptly, quickly scans a look to his surroundings, but doesn't turn around, instead continues moving forward and forward, her following him close behind, until he stops in front of her unmistakable vault, dark concrete standing proudly in the middle of a forest, the inside of the building hiding so many secrets, so much darkness, a darkness that only _she_ can relate to know. A darkness that calls to her like a soul calls to its mate, and the closer she moves to the vault, the stronger she feels herself getting.

Robin moves into the vault, expertly opening the doors with a key her pathetic _good_ self probably conjured, and moves further into the darkness of the vault. She stays behind, rests her side against a tree as she gives him time to go down the concrete stairs, gives him time to let his guard down, to focus on whatever the hell he's looking for instead of his surroundings; much like he has done these past few minutes.

But a mere two minutes later, she's walking towards the vault, doors closing without making any sound as she moves down the stairs slowly. She's quiet, walks on her tippy toes in an attempt to lessen the impact of her heels on high concrete, and when she reaches the bottom of the stairs without making a sound, she bites her lower lip in triumph, and then moves towards the left corridor, smirking as she hears movements coming from the room.

He's there in the far corner, rummaging quickly through one of the biggest wooden chests of her vault, searching for something, and by the looks of it, the urge in his movements, the way he mutters ' _Come on, come on, come on_ ' almost frustratingly with every object he takes out of the chest is enough confirmation for her to know that it was in fact _Regina_ the one who sent him here, undoubtedly asking him to _'Be quick', 'Be careful'._

God, she can almost hear her annoying timbre, higher now, full of doubt and worry; _weak._

Stupid girl.

Merely a few hours ago she'd seen _Regina_ , all pathetic in front of Zelena's house. But as much as it pains her to admit it, though she had looked pathetic, Regina had played _her_ , and for a moment there had been pride swelling in her at the fact that her good self at least wasn't as pathetic as she'd thought, but then that pride had morphed into absolute loathe at being played. She needs her broken, wants her to pay not only for humiliating her in front of Zelena and the pitiful heroes, but by letting herself become this _weak_ person, by wanting to dispose of _her_ after all the things she's done for her. Strength, so much strength she'd elicit in Regina whenever she needed it, and to discard her just like that, to prefer purity, goodness, _righteousness_ over power, over strength, over darkness, over _her._

Oh she has to pay.

And what better way than by showing her that this _darkness_ she's fleeing from can destroy this fraud of a good life she constructed.

That this darkness she's trying to escape from is hidden inside every single person.

And if the Queen has it her way -and she _will_ have it her way, she'll give this town a taste of it, she'll bring out that darkness inside every single one of its' inhabitants, heroes or not.

And what better way to send that message than by starting with _their_ soulmate?

A man reformed from darkness.

A man whose darkness called out to _her_ whenever they'd make love when Regina and her were _one_. A darkness she knows it's hidden deep within, Robin always trying to hide it, opting for staying in a quiet corner whenever the _heroes_ make plans in order to prevent himself from commenting at the ridiculous ways of it.

A darkness she'd witnessed in the missing year expressing itself in snarks and comments that had a part of Regina blushing and the other part, _her_ , grinning maliciously.

A darkness she'd witnessed when they took him away from Zelena in New York, expressing itself in deep trembles as he tried to reign in the ultimate need he had for killing The Wicked Witch. No surprise, _she'd_ wanted to kill the woman herself, strangle her to death, but that pathetic _Regina_ won over the darkness, her heroine side winning once again.

But this time _she's_ out to play, nobody reigning her in, nobody to kill her, nobody to _stop_ her.

 _Finally_

He's still blissfully unaware of her presence and The Queen smiles devilishly, bites her lower lip and magically switches her attire. Her black metallic dress changing into a sheer long black robe, nipples pert against the material, her full body on display through the see through fabric. She sees him tensing in front of her, almost as if sensing her magic, and suddenly he straightens up but doesn't turn around to face her, a reaction that has her slightly annoyed if she's honest with herself.

Wanting to have his full attention, the queen waves her hand in the air, the chest he had been hovering over mere seconds ago closing with a loud _bang_ in front of him and Robin jumps in surprise, before he turns around, his eyes switching from ones of anger into slight lust at the look of her in front of him.

And it must be difficult for him, because physically she's Regina, she has the body he's obsessed with, the body he can never refuse. She'd known this, she'd _counted_ on this, and judging by his reaction, she's done well in deciding to go _forward_ with this.

"Like what you see, _thief_?" She mutters in her dark sultry voice, a perfect eyebrow rising in question before she brings her hand towards the belt secured tightly on her waist, detaches it without breaking his gaze, the flaps still covering her breasts, her sex covered by a small patch of sheer underwear.

"Regina—"

"It's your majesty," she corrects suddenly annoyed at his slip before she schools her face into a more calmer now. She switches her approach, walks softly towards him in a predatory way. "Do you know how frustrating it is to sit here while _Regina_ ," the Queen rolls her eyes at the name, her face quickly changing from a pout into disgust at that pathetic version of herself before she schools her features again, soften her eyes to look at him, " _she_ gets to have all the fun."

Robin stays still in front of her, eyes glued to her dark eyes, not wanting to move them further down her body because he knows, he knows he'd be fighting an already lost battle for her body is tempting, her body is his temple, her body is his sweetest desire.

"You can look," she teases in a sultry voice, only to chuckle at his lack of response.

The Queen moves closer to him, swaying her hips, trying to get his gaze to roam her body. She brings her finger towards his chest, slowly, places her palm against his chest firmly and traces his front, up and down, up and down in a slow caress, a slight malicious grin appearing on her face the moment he tenses up, but otherwise doesn't reply.

"What's happening, thief?"

He's still quiet, instead stares at her as she quickly moves around him trails her hand from chest to face and holds his face in place, to look at her instead of the end of the wall where he'd been staring at.

"Am I not good enough for you?" She laughs at the blank look on Robin's face before she waves her hand in front of her, immediately changing into a tight red dress, the same dress he's taken off her in this exact same place a year ago, and changes the length of her hair, shorter, eyes glinting in mischief as she tries to mimic the appearance of Regina. "Or is _this_ what you prefer?" The Queen asks innocently, her voice a tad higher and innocent.

Robin visibly falters in front of her, his hands closing tightly into fists as he attempts to ground himself. But the Queen knows him, knows his weakness, his body, knows just what gets him off, knows just what drives him insane. He _can't_ deny her, not when Regina and her are the same person, _one_ , and their differences are just a mere value of _strength_. She leans over him then, red lips falling against his pulse point and she gently sucks at the skin there, groaning at the slightly salty taste and unique scent. She can feel him trembling under her lips, his pulse growing, his breath becoming more labored, his will to hold back swiftly dwindling down the drain with the want to have her.

 _Pathetic_ , she thinks, before she breaks away from him with an exquisite suck and moves around him all the while the red dress disappears and so does the hair, leaving the queen in the same appearance as before.

"Regina, Regina," she chants darkly, her voice deep as she continues moving until she stops in front of him again, much like before, except there's a switch in him this time, his eyes darkened with arousal, a slight outline of his erection enough to have her brows raising and lips curving upwards before she meets his gaze again. "Your hero can't give you what I can give you, _thief_."

The bastard still doesn't say a thing, instead swallows hard, and the Queen takes matter into her own hands. She brings her hands towards her chest, opens the flaps of the sheer robe and lets it fall to the floor, exposing her chest to him completely. And this time he shifts in front of her, swallows hard before his gaze roams quickly down her chest, mouth opening slightly at the view, only for his tongue to come out to wet his parched lips when her hands reach for her soft mounds, caresses herself slowly. Her gaze is focused on him, on the changes on his face, on the slight crease of his forehead as he tries to prevent himself from groaning at the view. She mewls at her own ministrations for good measure, tugs playfully on a nipple only to release a low moan at the spark of pleasure the movement flared up in her.

Robin's breathing heavy in front of her, his gaze stuck on the way those perfectly manicured fingers pinch on a rosy peak, and the Queen grins triumphantly, walks the three steps between them before she brings her hand towards his chest.

"I'm the only one who can bring to life that dark side of you that's hungry for," she moves closer on a throaty moan, kisses her way from his stubbled jaw towards his earlobe, maliciously pulls it between her lips, sucking it lightly into the warmth cave of her mouth before letting it go with a _plop_ and finishes against his ear on a breathy voice, " _release_."

He groans in front of her, feels his hips slightly thrust against hers and the Queen pulls back, grinning. "I can feel _him_ near the surface," her hand moves from his neck down his chest, long nails scratching over the material of his shirt and Robin grunts in reply, his hands moving quickly towards her lower back, safe territory. He's not quite there, that much is clear, but the Queen is a master at manipulation, add that to the fact that she knows all of him, the Queen smiles in triumph, reaches behind her back to his hands and pushes them lower towards her buttocks, adds pressure against his fingers in an attempt to get him to pinch, grab, caress, _slap_ , whatever he _wants_.

Whatever his dark desires call for.

But Robin does neither, and the Queen pulls back from him, pushes him roughly to land on top of the wooden chest behind him with a groan before she's straddling him.

Her hands immediately find purchase on the back of his head, pulling slightly at his hair as she begins moving against him in a teasing but demanding matter, hips circling, then moving up and down, her sheer covered center tracing the length of him through his jeans. He near shouts then, closes his eyes before he brings his hands to halt her movements, only to moan in reply when the Queen pulls his head slightly and attaches her mouth to his neck, tongue coming out as she traces his Adam's apple then drags it up, up, up circling his chin before she reaches his lower lip, teasingly drags her tongue across it and stops.

"Let him out, _thief_ ," she murmurs close to his lips. "I can give you anything you want."

It's when she moves her nails past the waistline of his jeans, intent on giving him a few strokes to, surely drive him crazy, that Robin growls and halts her hand, tightens his hold on her wrist and the Queen's eyes glow in excitement as she laughs devilish at him. "That's it. Tell me Robin, does the _other_ one wants to come out to play?"

He growls and pulls her to him roughly, moves her hips back and forward against his rapidly hardening cock and the Queen gasps on top of him, lets out a small chuckle at his sudden eagerness, but lets him get his way for a little bit. It's when his breathing gets heavier and the hands on her hips tighter that the monarch chuckles. "Mmmmm, I wouldn't want this to end so soon!" She says as changes the pace to a slower one and Robin melts under her, rests his forehead against her shoulder when her grip on his hair relents.

She doesn't want him sane, she wants him crazy with desire, begging for more, wants him to show her that side of him he's always hidden. That side she knows he hides beneath this shell. That side she sees brewing within him whenever he made love to Regina and held her hips a little hard as he thrusted into her, over and over again, with slow measured thrusts, never truly losing himself, never truly fulfilling his desires.

But then again, Regina was never able to get that side of him to come out to play, but now _she's_ here, determined and quite sexually frustrated.

She wants exactly that, wants to fulfill everything her weak self isn't able to, wants to take him near the brink of insanity over and over again and witness how his body reacts to that, to her pleasure. Will he bite her? Will he pinch her? Will he slap her ass in an attempt to get her to move? Will he be a little more reckless and pull her hair roughly? Or will he hold her tightly as he rams into her mercilessly? Either way just the thought of it is enough to maker her inner thighs quiver, the slickness and heat in her center growing and growing, her insides clenching over nothing and she lifts herself up from his lap, reaches down towards her center and presses her palm flat against her sex in an attempt to quench her need for a little bit, until Robin is right there with her.

But he's close, closer to insanity than she'd given him credit for. He's reaching towards his erection, softly cupping himself over his jeans as he tries to alleviate the pressure there, but the Queen doesn't let him, instead she reaches for his belt and unbuckles it, but when she tries to push down his pants, he pushes her away slightly, and does the job himself, rids himself of his pants and shirts and the Queen chuckles triumphantly at the sight of him, his erection standing proudly and begging for attention, and she brings her hand towards her mouth as she lets out a small excited laugh.

His hand goes to his cock then, strokes himself a few times without breaking her gaze. After a moment, he arches a brow exasperated and switches his gaze between his cock and her before asking, "Well?"

The monarch arches her brow at him, appalled that he thinks he gets to command her around when in fact it's the other way around. With a serious look, eyebrow arching to challenge him, although it's not up for it, "Now? _I_ lead," she mutters, empathizing on the I, before she kneels in front of him, and the irony isn't lost to her, how incredible to have a Queen on her knees in front of a thief waiting to be worshipped. The Queen shakes her head at her own thoughts before she wraps her hand around his shaft, gives him a strong pull, to which Robin trembles under her, hips lifting off the wooden chest, and the Queen smiles devilishly, moves herself closer to him until her face is close to his length, chin bumping lightly against it as she makes herself comfortable on her knees. "And _you_ watch," she finishes, throws a wink his way before she glances down at his cock, her eyes glinting mischievously and her center throbbing at the fact that she _finally_ gets to do this to him, to herself, and even though she's excited to please him with her mouth -thankfully she's separated from the part of her that almost never likes to do it- she also can't wait to have him roughly fucking her.

Her mouth salivates at his satin head, the sight of it enough to make her smile devilishly at him for the umpteenth time that night. He's not the biggest one she's had, but his girth is quite up there. And it dawns on her how a year ago in this same vault she'd wondered about how his incredible thickness would feel inside of her, and tonight the Queen wonders just how she'll hold back from coming too fast on him. She strokes him lazily and when the Queen, without a warning, sucks him into her mouth, hollows her cheeks around his head at the same time she twirls her tongue around the slit, Robin shouts above her. He brings one hand to his forehead, almost as if he can't believe this is happening, and his jaw slacks as she twirls her tongue around his slit quicker, his other hand grabbing a handful of her hair. She mewls in reply, releases him from her mouth on a huff to swat his hand away and Robin growls in frustration.

"Regina," he calls out and the Queen huffs again, moves her hands to his hips and drags her nails down his thighs, leaving red marks in its wake, Robin squirming under her in pain (or is it pleasure?) as his cock twitches in front of her.

"How many times do I have to tell you," she growls, curls her palms in a way that her nails swiftly pressing into his skin, leaving red crescent marks on it. She could draw blood if she wanted, she could make him pay if she wanted. But the want she feels right now is not to hurt him because of his little slip, instead to fuck him mindlessly.

She sucks him into her mouth again, unabashed, takes every inch of him into her mouth until his head hits the back of her throat and her hand holds tightly on his base before she's opening her mouth more and taking him deeper, Robin's hands moving towards her shoulder and holds her in place. The monarch looks up now, grinning even though his cock is in her mouth before she withdraws from him, hollowing her cheeks, slowly, eyes dark with desire, staring directly into his as he hisses with every inch she withdraws from her warm mouth. And with an evil glint, the monarch sucks him in again, quicker this time, sucks him in until the head hits the back of her throat only to release him again, little by little, same motion as before, repeats it until Robin's a trembling mess under her, shouting when she teasingly adds her teeth to the equation on the last withdraw, tongue coming out to twirl around his foreskin and flicker it firmly against the slit, the monarch quickly moaning in pleasure at the salty taste that graces her mouth.

"You taste so good," she moans darkly after releasing him with a strong suck and a loud plop, eyes firmly focused on his shaft as her hands work him out. She squeezes almost painfully on a stroke only to chuckle darkly at his loud ' _Shit'_ before he holds both her hands in place, halts her movements before she can do it a second time.

"You're doing a pretty _bad job_ if you don't want this to end soon," he says, breath ragged.

"I'm doing a bad job?" She asks, darkly, no hint of amusement in her voice and Robin stays quiet because of course that's all she'd get from what he said, but then she chuckles darkly, the sound traveling directly to his cock as it twitches between her palms, and he's far gone now, eyes darkening in desire at the resolution in the Queens' eyes, the need to step up her game, the need to get that point across him, across _Regina_. She's eyeing him seriously again and whispers, "Oh how I wish you hadn't said that."

Quickly she stands up, magically pushes the chest he's sitting on against the stone wall, carrying him along with it, and his back hits the wall hard, a gasp leaving his mouth at the sudden impact. It's both painful and exciting, something he's never quite experienced before, and when the monarch stares at him like an predator looks its' prey, he swallows hard. And with a wave of her hands, from the wooden chest the belts securing the flap move slowly, a purple hue covering them as they travel from the chest, moving slowly up in the air up his thighs until they reach each hand resting against them and the belts wrap around his wrists tightly before she's waving her hand again and the belts pull his hands behind his back, holding them there.

Robin grunts in reply, tries to pull his hands from behind to no avail. He huffs in frustration, music to the Queen's ears because she's smiling devilishly, her eyes glinting with excitement as she asks, "Scared?"

"Terrified, _m'lady_ ," he smirks.

The laugh that she lets out in reply is a low sultry thing, and she walks towards him slowly, malevolent, until she's standing in front of him again, the height difference with him sat down causing his gaze to be in line with her soft tempting breasts and he leans forward, trying to suck one into his mouth but only bumping his nose against one when she leans back slightly. He growls in frustration, wanting to reach for them but not being able to by the restraints around his wrists, and he looks up at her.

The monarch stares for a moment, searching for something in his eyes, and at the darkness she sees swirling there, the lack of regret, she tangles her fingers in his hair, leans towards him again and pushes his head down towards her breasts, closing her eyes and sighing when he greedily pulls a nipple between his lips.

Absolutely obsessed with her tempting body.

Robin groans against her chest, pulling and probing, sucking, sucking, _sucking_ and releasing the hard peak with a ' _plop'_. Her tight hold on his hair loosens and soon Robin's kissing a pattern from her left breast towards its twin until he reaches her taut nipple, pulls it into his mouth much like he did its twin and the Queen moans, a deep dark thing as he swiftly pulls at it with his teeth, a little painful, extremely pleasurable, before she tugs his hair and pulls him away from her breasts.

"Let me touch you," he groans.

"I was going to let you do whatever you wanted to but," she bites her lower lip as she places each knee besides his legs and sits down on his lap, "I figured that since I'm doing such a _bad job_ ," she lets out the last part on a breath and pulls herself closer to him, his shaft pressing against her center and she moans for good measure before continuing, "perhaps I should remain doing so and just _finish_ it."

Robin groans, let's out a trembling ' _God_ ' when the Queen suddenly moves against him, dragging her sheer covered center from base to the tip of his cock, moans with her own movements and Robin's head falls against the wall with a thud. But it's when the sheer strip of clothe disappears from between them with a wave of her hand, her wet center coming into direct contact with his shaft for the first time, that Robin shakes under her, tries to pull his hands from the restraints for the umpteenth time but the Queen chuckles on top of him.

"Let me touch you," he moans again, and the monarch simply shakes her head, accommodates herself on top of him and before he can say anything, she reaches for his cock, flickers the head against her clit before she positions him against her entrance.

Slowly, teasingly, she sinks into him, and with every inch her willing body accepts, goosebumps rise all over her body and Robin tenses under her, groaning in pleasure as his deliciously thick cock stretches her in _oh!_ such sinful ways until he reaches the hilt and the only sound in the vault is that of their low groans.

But it doesn't last long, because the Queen is lifting her hips slowly, his cock slipping from her warmth, and he groans at the view, seeing as his glistening cock twitches between them at the lack of her walls surrounding him.

"God-"

He says, only to be interrupted by a growl at feeling and seeing her sinking into his cock again. She doesn't move on top of him, just stares at his face scrunched up in pleasure and his lower lip pulled into his mouth, holding himself back from screaming.

 _Amusing_ , she thinks.

But she wants to have him on the verge of insanity.

So she does it again.

Lifts her hips off of his and he thrusts upwards in return, a frustrated growl leaving his mouth and the Queen merely chuckles, gives him an innocent look to which he replies with, "If you ever do that again I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" She gasps, eyes glinting in excitement and darkness at his threat, but Robin just groans in reply because the Queen is sinking into him again, quicker this time, her tight walls surrounding his cock.

"Kill you," he whispers, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as the monarch begins moving on top of him, _slowly_.

The Queen chuckles at his answer, a sharp gasp moving past her lips as she lets herself fall on his cock harder this time at the same time he thrusts his hips upwards, hitting that spot deep inside her. Roughly, and on a growl, the Queen grabs at his hair and forces him to face her, instead of the ceiling. Dark brown meets dark blue orbs, intently, as she keeps rocking slowly on top of him.

"You know you can't kill me," she murmurs as she leans closer to him, resting her forehead against his.

She rocks quicker against him, circles her hips every once in a while as she feels herself getting hotter and hotter, wetter and wetter, Robin getting tenser and tenser under her, but she needs more, they need more, and her knees are killing him. So the Queen stops moving, Robin urging her to continue, but she ignores him, brings both knees up, resting her weight on him for a little bit before she's planting her feet firmly against the wooden chest under them, brings her hands behind her to rest against his thighs and begins moving on top of him again. A weird angle but it gets the job done for he's hitting that spot deep inside her firmer now. She fucks him, Harder this time, Robin breathing heavy as he pushes into her, meeting her thrust for thrust the only sound in the vault the _clap, clap, clap_ of their skin meeting over and over again.

It's when he starts to tremble under her, stomach taut and face scrunched up in pleasure, that she changes the rhythm to slower ones. Basks in the breathy moan he releases whenever his hips meet his, only to take a shaky breath at her upwards thrusts.

And oh, God, yes! That's what she's wanted since she's seen him without the voice of Regina reigning her in, to bask in his forest scent as his cock does delicious things to her, to bask in his moans as her walls flutter teasingly around him, to bask in the delicious way his sweat clad body trembles under hers with pleasure.

But she wants, no, _needs_ more.

More friction.

More roughness.

More fucking

This is verging on lovemaking for her, with every look he throws her way, filled with pleasure but also something else entirely, and if there's something she isn't looking for, is to have something similar as to what Regina has, no, she just needs the pleasure, the pain, needs to take him to the edge over and over again, wants to hear him call out to her in an action of pure pleasure, a pleasure she's sure only _she_ can convey.

Not Regina.

Just her.

But she can't have him like this, not doing anything, just watching as she fucks him towards release, not allowing him to fulfill his desires, not allowing him to do whatever he wants to do to her. That's Regina's job, not _hers._ Because if she wants that darkness in him to grow, she has to allow him to let himself _go._

So she stops her rocking, suddenly, Robin frustratingly muttering expletives, and she's frustrated too, at herself, at her _good half,_ at forgetting for a moment the reason behind all of _this_ and focusing instead of her want for him. She takes a deep breath to calm her sudden anger, and in order to ground herself, she pulls at his hair roughly, and Robin gasps, jaw slacking at the sparks of pleasure that movement causes in him. The Queen doesn't waste anytime though, so as soon as his jaw slacks, she moves in, lips meeting his roughly, eyes open as she studies his face carefully... only to smirk against his lips when his eyes closes and he moans against her. She closes her eyes to lose herself one last time to this, her walls tightening around his cock as a reflex when his teeth join their kiss, roughly biting her lower lip, an action that has her groaning against him, her cunt getting wetter and wetter around his thickness until he breaks the kiss with a rough pull on her lower lip.

He glints at her now, maliciously, a dark smile on his face and the monarch smiles in return, just as dark, just as _maniacally_.

"There you are," she whispers, and rakes her nails from the back of his neck, down his front, scratching over perk nipples and enjoying the ripples of his muscles under her nails, continues dragging them down until she reaches that V of his pelvis, his hips thrusting into her quickly as a reflex. "You can't kill me," she whispers darkly, repeating what she'd said several minutes before, breath mingling with his as she finishes, "but you can _fuck_ me."

With that, the Queen brings her hands to his back, moving down the wooden chest under them until she finds his hands, and as soon as she places her hands on each of his wrists, the restraints disappear. Quickly, Robin's hands move towards her breasts and the Queen laughs at his hunger stricken face, only to moan loudly as he begins twisting both nipples with thumb and forefinger.

But he stops the movement abruptly, stands up with her legs wrapping around him and roughly lands her on the carpeted floor, kneeling over her. He grips her waist almost painfully as he begins to pound into her, mercilessly, deep sharp thrusts that has her jaw slacking, eyes closing, as she receives all the pleasure she can get. Wanting to deepen the thrusts, Robin pulls from within her depths, the Queen letting out a frustrated growl and giving him a murderous look, to which he responds by bringing his hands under her towards her buttocks and roughly gripping them. He continues the rough massage against the soft skin, before he bring his hands towards the back of her thighs and pushes them up towards her abdomen, her slick center glistening in the low light of the vault. Robin growls almost animalistic, the sound causing goosebumps to rise on her skin, a heat arising from low in her belly and all around her.

She never has to beg, promised herself she never will.

But God, he's making this so difficult, with his cock lightly bumping against her center teasingly, payback for what she did several minutes before.

But she _won't_ beg, instead pushes her hand down her body and starts rubbing tight circles on her clit.

"Cheater," Robin whispers darkly before he pounds into her throbbing heat, grimacing in pleasure as her tight center accommodates his hard cock and her back arches under her. He holds her legs in place, her feet curling in pleasure, deep throaty moans leaving her mouth and eyes closing as he resumes his thrusts from before. This time he hits that spot deep inside her that has her keening in pleasure, neck arching, hands moving to his chest as she reaches for something, anything to ground herself as her body begins to tighten around him, each thrust taking her higher and higher towards the brink oblivion.

God, he's fucking her in all the right places, balls _tap tap tapping_ against her as he _fucks_ , fucks, fucks her against the floor.

And, _Oh fu_ ck!, she's close, she just needs a little pinch right there, or a flicker, just _something,_ anything!

Almost as if on cue, Robin reaches between them, his thrusts faltering slightly only to pick up the rhythm as he pinches and pulls her clit and, _God_ , there it is, that's it, that's!

"Fuck!" She tenses underneath him, her back arching and jaw slacking as her orgasm washes over her, his quick thrusts making her ride it out for as long as her overstimulated center allows her until he's also shouting on top of her, hips moving erratically against her until he's tensing, hips losing its rhythm as he come with a loud growl of her name, a name that would've had him charred to bits if she hadn't been focused on the sparks of pleasure his own release causes in her

And then it's quiet, it's warm all over, and her legs fall to her side as he collapses on top of her, completely boneless.

But when he starts caressing her arm lovingly, her insides warming at the action, the monarch flinches and tenses up underneath him.

She's not a 'cuddler', never was and will never be. So she roughly pushes him away from her, ending that connection between their bodies before she stands up from the floor and magically dresses herself up. She can hear him sighing behind her, shuffling as he too begins dressing up. The Queen takes a few minutes to compose herself, breathing in and out in an attempt to rid herself of the lightness his touch gave her, a lightness that had nothing to do with the incredible orgasm he'd just provided her with, instead, it had to do with something _different_ altogether, something she herself hasn't felt in her entire existence, and she turns to look at him darkly, thinking him to be at fault by cursing her with something, _anything_ , but a spot in her flutters at his sight, and the realization falls over her instantly.

There isn't magic involved in this, at least not directly. No, he didn't curse her with a kiss and doomed her to weakness. Instead he-

No

 _No_

This _can't_ be.

She's not _weak_.

But it's clear to her now; while in Regina lays the capability of _darkness_ again, in _her_ lies the capability of being _good_ again.

While the Queen thought her darkness would give way to Robin's, she didn't once considered the fact that his _goodness_ would give way to _hers._

So when Robin moves closer to her in an attempt to get her to talk, the Queen waves her hands in front of her and disappears in a puff of purple.

* * *

 _Thought_ s?


End file.
